Karmi
|race = Human Mutant (briefly) |age = 16 (approximately) |likes = Biology Cells Viruses Big Hero 6 Hiro's Alter-Ego Di Amara (formerly) Mr. Varicella Zoster |dislikes = Hiro Hamada (formerly) Germs |occupation = Biotech student at SFIT (formerly) Intern at Sycorax (formerly) |status = Alive |affiliations = San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Sycorax (intern) |family = Unnamed parents |friends = Professor Granville Hiro Hamada (occasionally, rival) Di Amara (formerly) |debut = Big Hero 6: The Series *Baymax Returns (cameo) *Issue 188 |voice actor = Haley Tju }} Karmi is a character in Big Hero 6: The Series. She is a precocious girl who, like Hiro, was one of the youngest students to attend San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Background Before Hiro joined the SFIT, Karmi was the youngest student to attend it. However, she had no friends and had issues socializing. Professor Granville noticed this and after Hiro officially joined as a student, she saw the similarity between both and decided to help her by using Hiro. Personality Karmi is introverted, studious, and takes great pride in attending college at a young age. However, she keeps to herself most of the time. Karmi comes across as aloof; she feels comfortable in her field of research, so Karmi is disinterested in social interaction. She is unfriendly with Hiro since he is sharing the spotlight of being a young genius like her and at one point accused him of being ignorant of science when he did not grasp what her research was about. Despite her intelligence, Karmi can be oblivious to the truth, even when the evidence contradicts it. This included her being unable to recognize Hiro in his superhero form and when she misinterpreted Hiro defending her as him having feelings for her. The first time she met Hiro, she acted optimistic and engaged but only when Professor Granville was around just to make it seem like she was progressing with her social skills. Though later, she stopped doing this and acted with her usual behavior, making it obvious that she actually dislikes Hiro. Karmi has an obsessive relationship with the things she likes: With her virus samples, she sees them as the only true companions she has, going as far as to interact with them and giving them names, and reacting in horror when one was destroyed. She is also a huge fan of Big Hero 6, and even has made fan-fiction stories involving her being rescued by the team. She nicknamed all of the team's members herself because she doesn't know their true names or identities either. Due to this, ironically enough, she also fantasizes about the "hero" Hiro being her lover, since she does not make the connection that her crush and the "civilian" Hiro are in fact the same person. Karmi easily gets upset whenever people do things that she disapproves of and seeks others to back up her thoughts. Also, similar to Wasabi, Karmi strongly dislikes any other type of germs and even the most minimal thing involving them (such as Hiro touching an apple, but later changing his mind and taking the orange instead) make her upset as well. In spite of her social ineptitude, deep down, Karmi has compassion, and will selflessly aid others in need. In "Big Problem", notably, she chose to stay behind and help Big Hero 6 against the mutated Orso Knox. Furthermore, in "Prey Date", she agreed to get Hiro into restricted Sycorax labs in order to help Knox even though it would put her relationship with Liv at risk. Her desire to help was also present in "City of Monsters" when a patient's life was at stake and Karmi was motivated to help. Above all, it was her newly-formed bond with Hiro and his care for her that was key to helping her regain conscience after she was mutated and even fought against the genetically-enhanced Chris when Hiro's safety was threatened. Appearance Karmi is an adolescent girl with olive tan skin, long brown hair, and is a little taller than Hiro, although the two are close in age. She ties her hair back in a ponytail and wears a cream-colored turtleneck, black pants under an orange skirt, and black Mary Jane shoes. For accessories, Karmi wears red earrings and two red and yellow bracelets on her left wrist. She was occasionally seen with her purse in "Baymax Returns". As an exclusive outfit in "Big Problem", she wears a blue dress and shoes with a blue hair tie. As a mutant, Karmi is a gaunt green-plated creature with long limbs, hands, and feet. Her fingers and toes are reduced to four on each limb, and her legs are reshaped into a digitigrade structure, with the toes behind her feet. She gains sharp translucent green spines on her back and forearms, while her hair becomes a mass of dark-green tentacles similar to an octopus. Her face has angular features, especially with her ears, teeth, and eye shape, thick arched eyebrows, and a three-grooved overbite maw. She possesses slit green eyes with black sclera. History Season 1 Karmi was first seen very briefly in "Baymax Returns" when Professor Granville and Hiro Hamada leave Tadashi Hamada's lab. In "Issue 188", Granville introduced Hiro to Karmi as a means of improving Karmi's social skills by disguising it as her trying to help Hiro. Granville told Hiro that for a week, both teens would have to socialize and give her a journal of their experience. At first, Karmi made it seem like she was excited but in reality disliked it, treating Hiro with disdain and annoyance unless Granville was around. However, Hiro discovered that Karmi had a crush on his superhero identity when he saw her drawing him in her textbook, only for Karmi to slam her book shut and angrily storm off. During the fight between Big Hero 6 and High Voltage, Karmi witnessed the event among the crowd (snapping photos of superhero Hiro with her smartphone). She was nearly crushed by a falling street lamp until Hiro (in his alter ego) saved her. While recovering, Karmi giddily snapped a photo of her savior with her smartphone. Next day at the Institute's cafeteria Hiro tried to talk to Karmi about not revealing his identity but, fortunately, Karmi did not realize Hiro's secret and failed to see the resemblance between her crush and Hiro. Instead, she thought Hiro would tell her that he had a crush on her, but reacted in disgust. By Friday, both met with Granville and Hiro actually thanked her for helping him learn how to socialize. Karmi is shocked by how Hiro did not report Granville on her behavior and again assumed Hiro is crushing on her—which Hiro denied—before she saw the news of Big Hero 6 stopping High Voltage and the photo of superhero Hiro on her smartphone. Sometime after, Karmi and Hiro had developed a slight rivalry. In "Failure Mode", Granville had given her class three weeks to work on a seismic project, where they would create scale buildings with methods to survive earthquakes. Karmi's building increased its plasticity under pressure and withstood 8.5 on the Richter scale before breaking, and Granville allowed her to make a new version for next week. Meanwhile, Hiro showed his rushed project that failed quickly, then Karmi shot photos of him and later sent it to people to ridicule him. Fred received the photo and showed it to Hiro. Later, Hiro showed up in class with nothing for the project and tossed his notepad, accidentally causing a chain reaction that ruined the rest of the class' projects. Karmi (and some other students) took embarrassing photos of him again and later showed her new project to Granville, who was motivating Hiro to do his project, although Karmi enjoyed hearing Hiro claim he was not good at it. Finally, when Hiro showed his new and improved model, Karmi was ready with her smartphone for another failure, but Hiro's project turned out to be outstanding and Granville praised him. Karmi was shocked and disgusted, and this time Hiro snapped a photo of her reaction as payback. Karmi made a brief appearance in the short "Baymax and Hiro". Hiro had given Baymax a Boost Charge chip that made the robot act fast and erratic. Seeing Baymax over-feeding Hiro, Karmi smirked and silently took a photo of it. However, Baymax accidentally made Hiro choke but quickly made him spit out the food while she stared with a concerned expression. In "The Impatient Patient", at the SFIT cafeteria, Karmi was standing in line behind Hiro to grab a fruit. Hiro touched an apple but decided to grab an orange instead, and so Karmi began lecturing him saying that he had left lots of microbes on the apple, also telling him that it was cold and flu season. Hiro then sniffed and Karmi stopped talking, dropping her food and then slowly backed away from him. In "Small Hiro One". Karmi, like almost every other student, was present at SFIT for Dr. Trevor Trengrove's special appearance. While Hiro and his friends discussed about Trengrove, Karmi confidently claimed she would be the one Trengrove would select to work with, making Hiro doubt her claim. Trengrove then appeared, taking selfies with students. He signed Hiro's copy of his own thesis that originally belonged to Tadashi, but Trengrove mistakenly signed it with the name "Kiro", to which Karmi mocked Hiro for this. Professor Granville then ordered the students to form a line to be granted entry into Trengrove's workshop and handed Karmi a wristband. She, however, did not allow Hiro, who stood behind Karmi in line, because Trengrove had imposed a strict rule of not allowing anyone under 16 years to enter. Karmi once more mocked Hiro, who was sent with Wendy Wower instead, with many small kids. Inside the workshop, Honey Lemon was about to take a selfie with Wasabi and Go Go when Karmi appeared in the background and tried to tell them she did not want to be in the photo. Before Karmi could finish her sentence, Honey snapped the photo, on which Karmi appeared with a funny expression. Honey Lemon added a dog filter to the photo and sent it to Hiro, who noticed Karmi and saved the photo. During Dr. Trengrove's presentation, Karmi asked him how he would select the students to work with him. Trevor responded by asking what her major was, to which Karmi replied "biotech". Trengrove then informed Karmi that all biotech majors would receive free ice cream and told her to get one. Karmi left the room but got kicked out as she immediately realized the door was locked from the outside. Still, Karmi got the ice cream, then ate it outside angrily. Hiro saw her through a periscope from the nearby museum he was sent to and wondered why she was outside. Later, Hiro plotted to sneak into Trevor's workshop by getting Wendy Wower and the children to explore around. Karmi noticed Baymax passing by and walked over to mock Hiro yet again. Hiro asked what she was doing outside, to which Karmi replied by claiming she was just taking a break. A creepy little boy, however, showed up behind them and informed Hiro she was lying, then somehow disappeared behind her. Karmi then admitted that she was kicked out by Trengrove, to which Hiro apologized, and both of them exchanged smiles, only to react in disgust a few seconds later. Hiro then entered the workshop to find out that Trengrove was being blackmailed by Yama who held a flash drive with information on Trengrove. Hiro and Big Hero 6 went off to stop Yama, his thugs, and his robot, and upon defeating them, returned to the SFIT to return the drive to Trengrove. Karmi was singing a song to Wower's group of children, and upon seeing Hiro arriving in his armor, she stared at him in shock. Hiro acted nice by addressing her by her name, but also telling her to be nicer to people "like that genius kid at her school" (referring to himself in his civilian alter ego). Karmi, however, only felt excited that her crush knew her name. Karmi was attending class in "Kentucky Kaiju" when Hiro walked in with super-strength abilities. He accidentally started destroying things and inadvertently tossed a chair at Karmi. When Karmi interrogated him, Hiro claimed that the chair just "slipped," but Karmi quickly objected and told other students to back her up. Professor Granville calmed the class down and asked Karmi if she was all right, to which Karmi replied that she would. Later at the cafeteria, Hiro crushed a ketchup bottle with his enhanced strength at the cafeteria, causing it to splatter all over the place, including Karmi. Karmi approached to nag him, but Hiro accidentally broke the table in his attempt to get a tissue for her to clean up, and an annoyed Karmi stormed off. Karmi started writing her own stories about Big Hero 6 that grew popular among SFIT students in "Fan Friction", albeit giving the team her own "superhero names" and depicting Hiro (whom she calls "Captain Cutie") as her lover. When Hiro ran into her at SFIT, he was embarrassed about her fanfictions and asked her not to make stories of real people, but Karmi told him he shouldn't care as other people were enjoying them. Eventually, Obake, who was obtaining as many information on the team as possible, also found out about the fanfictions. He had released Momakase from prison, and when the team tracked her down to a SecuriTech building, Momakase was chased by Go Go, who utilized one of the moves that Karmi thought up in her story, which ended up working. Fred and Honey Lemon also tried one of the moves in which Fred heated up water and Honey froze it, but the result was slightly different than what the story made it seem. However, Hiro was bothered by the stories but was also unable to tell Karmi to stop writing them, and grew annoyed at how people shipped his hero-self with Karmi. He later realized he could use his hero persona to make it seem as if everything she had written is true (including their aliases). Hiro practiced what he will tell her with his friends by making them wear a Karmi headband, but before he got the chance to do it, Momakase had kidnapped Karmi in order to lure Big Hero 6 into a trap because she believed Karmi is Captain Cutie's girlfriend. The team flew to Akuma Island to save Karmi before the place was blown up, but Momakase trapped all of them in a special cell that countered their attacks before escaping. Unknown to anyone, Hiro had created an Overdrive Mode chip using an idea taken from one of the chapters of Karmi's fanfic. Big Hero 6 and Karmi broke free and escape in time, then fell in an iceberg created by Honey Lemon and Fred. Hiro decided not to be mean and be thankful that her ideas saved the team, and Karmi is flattered to the point she hugged Hiro. Karmi then ended her fanfiction with her joining Big Hero 6 (thus becoming Big Hero 7) and kissing Hiro. Fred tweaked the story for Hiro by telling him they got married but then reveals the real ending, which made Hiro embarrassed. In "Big Problem", upon hearing an announcement that biologist Liv Amara would visit SFIT, Karmi was excited since Amara was her idol because she was also a biotech genius. Granville told Hiro's gang that Amara wanted to meet Hiro and Baymax, which made Hiro brag about this to Karmi. However, Amara became disinterested upon finding out that Hiro did not build Baymax, so Karmi quickly introduced herself and showed Amara her extra-dermal nano-receptors, which impressed Amara, who invited Karmi to her new biotech building, much to Hiro's shock. Little did Karmi know that Amara was in fact a genetic clone of the real Liv. Hiro couldn't tolerate being rejected over Karmi and became jealous of her, then built a machine of his own to try impressing Amara. While Karmi and Amara were eating and chatting at the cafeteria, Hiro approached them with his "temperature gradient device", but both ladies pointed out that it was just a huge thermometer. Realizing this, Hiro walked away in disappointment. Later, at the SFIT gala held for Amara, she credited Karmi for being the reason she was building her new facility. Soon, the event was interrupted by Big Hero 6 fighting Orso Knox, a man who was supposed to attend the gala but was somehow transformed into a beast. Knox approached Amara and attempted to attack her, but Karmi used her nano-receptors to subdue Knox. Amara also revealed that Karmi's project was getting funded for her way of thinking, which also shocked Hiro, who nevertheless greeted her so as to not sound suspicious. Karmi then told Captain Cutie that she loved him "too" after he simply greeted her, which made Hiro embarrassed and tried to leave, though he crashed into Baymax and fell down. Finally, in the Season 1 finale "Countdown to Catastrophe", Karmi showed Amara her final project for the semester at the SFIT's Open House Expo, which was inserting an electric circuit inside a rose and making it glow. Alistair Krei laughed at their joke of calling it a new meaning for "flower power", causing both ladies to look at him awkwardly since he started laughing with them randomly. Season 2 By the time of "Internabout", Karmi had become Amara's new intern at Sycorax, dedicating herself to biotechnology with her own laboratory. Throughout the episode, Karmi found out that Hiro became the new intern of Alistair Krei at Krei Tech, which Hiro gained out of being jealous of Karmi for her internship. Karmi later saw Hiro and Baymax carrying a cow suit, a shirt, and a mochaccino, making her laugh. In "Prey Date", Hiro and Fred visited Karmi in her lab at SFIT. Hiro used reverse psychology to convince Karmi to learn the status of Orso Knox. He succeeded, but not before Fred accidentally triggered the sprinkler system, destroying all of her cultures. After a reminder text from Hiro the next day, Karmi went to Amara's office and offered her help on the Knox case, but Amara said that she already had a team working on it. Karmi returned downstairs to see Hiro, Fred, and Baymax in the lobby, shooing them away to her lab upon seeing Amara walking down the stairs. In the lab, Hiro hacked into Knox's file, and Karmi (with the help of Baymax) diagnosed his problem as overexpression of various mutated gene sequences. Hiro asked if she could cure him, which she affirmed, but she didn't have access to Sub Level 9, where Knox was residing. With a little bit more hacking from Hiro, the group took an elevator down to Sub Level 9 and started exploring the level before finding Knox's cell. Karmi started working on a nearby console on Knox, but they were interrupted by the arrival of a disappointed Amara, who nearly fired her before she noticed that Karmi's trial was a success. After Amara led Fred back to the elevator, Karmi tried to get Hiro to leave, but the attempt was thwarted when Knox's cell security became disabled, resulting in the building's lockdown. Karmi, Hiro, and Baymax spend the next few minutes escaping a feral Knox, finally taking residence in a side room. After Knox left, Hiro overrode the protocol at Karmi's objection, stating that it was there for a reason. Hiro told Karmi to wait in the room before he and Baymax went off to get Knox back into his cell. Undeterred, Karmi continued her work on making a cure for Knox. After the lockdown ended and Knox kidnapped Hiro, Karmi, carrying a bunch of equipment, ran up to Amara and the other members of Big Hero 6. She pleaded to have more time to try to make a cure, but Amara silenced her. After Knox was taken back to Sycorax, Karmi squealed in delight when she realized "Captain Cutie" (and the rest of Big Hero 6) was with her in the lab. She told him that she would cure Knox, which "Captain Cutie" replied that he knew she would. Karmi then asked about Hiro and if he was hurt. Go Go came up to say that her friend was fine, but Karmi, stammering, denied any friendship with Hiro, claiming that she barely knew him. Later, Hiro approached Karmi in the SFIT cafeteria to ask her about Knox and her cure. She told him that it was not really "her" cure, but a property of the Sycorax team. Hiro responded that Knox should thank the "Sycorax team", to which they smile at each other. In "Nega-Globby", Karmi assisted Honey Lemon on creating a cure to turn Globby back into a human. Karmi offered advice on how to slow down the cells' regeneration as well as offering to come back tomorrow, dodging an enthusiastic hug from Honey Lemon. Karmi returned the next day, waking Honey Lemon from her slumber in the lab. They arrived at the same realization that it would be better to neutralize the chemicals instead of extracting them. They were interrupted by Hiro and Baymax, who scoffed at the thought of Honey Lemon's notion that they were "bio-besties". Karmi retorted by stating that she and Honey Lemon made a major scientific breakthrough and asked Hiro if he did anything lately. Hiro tried to respond, but she said that it was rhetorical. Hiro dragged off Baymax in frustration, and an annoyed Karmi blew a raspberry in their direction. Honey Lemon remarked to her how nice he acted and that the two might get along because of how similar they were. Karmi categorically denied it but was saved by Honey Lemon's discovery that their experiment worked. Honey Lemon then pulled Karmi into a hug, tightening it when the latter claimed that she was really not a hugger. Later, Karmi joined the rest of the gang with Globby in the lab as they tried to restore his human form. The solution didn't take effect at first, causing Karmi to second-guess their formula calculations. She was later seen in the background when a now-human Dibs reveled in returning to his normal self. In "Something Fluffy", she angrily accosted Hiro in the SFIT cafeteria after his accusations that Amara knew more than she was letting on about the city's monster attacks. After explaining his reasoning, the scene cuts to the Robotics Lab, where Baymax played a video to the rest of the gang (with Hiro and Karmi in chibi form) that she called him names like "stupid loser" and "jealous little-", before Hiro cut him off. Later, outside Granville's office, Hiro and Baymax ran into Karmi after the Mayoi craze became widespread through the city. She flatly denied that Sycorax had anything to do with them, even stating that she was almost starting to feel bad for him and his paranoia. After the Mayoi started growing in size, Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Baymax went to Karmi's lab to try to ask her for help. Karmi begrudgingly agreed, and she diagnosed from the Mayoi's fur that they were more plant-like than mammalian, the combination of sunlight and regular food causing the abnormal growth. The Mayoi that Honey Lemon brought to her lab began growing uncontrollably, trapping them in her lab. Karmi later arrived with Amara and Chris at the battle between Big Hero 6 and Mr. Sparkles, who had taken responsibility for the monster attacks. She helped the team turn the Mayoi back to their infantile stage using a cure that Amara "made", and, along with the crowd, hailed Amara as a savior. In "Write Turn Here", she was in class with Hiro, where Professor Granville asked her to read an excerpt from her creative writing assignment. She narrated a fight between Big Hero 6 and Momakase where she comes in to save the day. However, she was interrupted by Hiro mid-story, who claimed that her writing was full of problems. Karmi mocked Hiro by telling him to enjoy staring at a blank computer screen all night. The rest of the episode consists of her only appearing in her chibi form, her voice being dubbed over in Hiro's attempts at writing a story by everyone else (Hiro, Honey Lemon, Go Go, Baymax, Wasabi, and Fred, in that order). In "City of Monsters, Part 1", Amara had entrusted Karmi with a project involving a special kind of parasites called parasynths that were attacking an unknown patient's biological systems. Karmi asked who the patient was, but Amara did not disclose, simply stating it was just protocol to keep the patient's identity confidential. The next day, a frustrated Karmi came to a realization that robotics could help with the project, telling Amara and Chris that molecular robots could keep the parasynths from swarming while the cure could work on the body. She, however, sheepishly admitted that she was not an expert, but claimed she could study quickly, showing Amara the "Beginning Robotics" program on her tablet. In an attempt to gather materials for her project, Karmi went to the Robotics Lab late at night. She was interrupted by Hiro and Baymax, who had entered to pick up one of the robot's armor pieces. An incredulous Hiro tried to find out what she was doing, but Karmi refused to tell him. She said that she was considering asking him for help before reiterating that he was "the worst" before stalking off to her lab. A little later, Karmi was in her lab, still having trouble with her project. Hiro, after seeing a video from Baymax that highlighted cooperation between Tadashi and Lily (a physician who assisted with his healthcare matrix), entered her lab and offered his help, which she happily accepted. The two went to Hiro's lab to concoct a solution. Hiro suggested nanobots—nano-version of his microbots—but creating them led to a new problem: they were too small for a human eye to see. The two teenagers then went back to Karmi's lab, where they used a microscope and a neurotransmitter to establish a link to Hiro's brain; however, the connection broke when Karmi poured water over them. They surmised that the liquid is breaking the wireless link, but Karmi had a way to solve that problem as she punched him in the arm. Karmi showed Hiro her project from SFIT's Open House Expo: inserting circuitry into organic material. She sprayed the organic substance onto the nanobots with an intent that the membrane made would allow them to survive inside the body. They ran the test again and succeeded, culminating in the two celebrating and Karmi hugging Hiro. Embarrassed, the two separated, but marveled at each other's individual contributions. She apologized to Hiro about Tadashi, telling him she always admired him and his work. Hiro replied that he didn't do it alone, and they shared another awkward moment before Go Go informed him that Wendy Wower had been kidnapped by Mr. Sparkles. Karmi watched Hiro making his way out of the lab, running into a closed door in the process. After he left, she shook her head and smiled, only saying one word: "Weirdo." Karmi went to Sycorax to inform Amara about the breakthrough she had with Hiro, which Amara praised her on. Amara informed her intern that she was due for a promotion, or as the former called it, an "upgrade". A distressed Karmi later called Hiro, informing him that she escaped to SFIT to hide from Amara after the latter turned on her. He and Baymax arrived at SFIT, and after fighting off Bessie, Hiro found Karmi hiding in her lab. Hiro consoled her, reminding her of what a great team they were, and Karmi took his hand. However, the feeling was short-lived: Amara activated the biochip she earlier injected into Karmi's body, causing her to mutate into a monster. Now under Amara's control, she seized Hiro and the nanobots, taking them to Sycorax. For the majority of "City of Monsters, Part 2", the mutated Karmi remained under the control of Amara, who revealed herself as Di (Diane), a genetic clone of the real Liv Amara. Di threatened Hiro into curing Liv, who had been infected with parasynths, and after successfully eliminating the deadly parasites, he pleaded with Di to call off her monsters and cure Karmi. Instead, Di unleashed Karmi to attack Hiro after he escaped her attempt to mutate him. Hiro tried escaping after Baymax got disabled by Chris (now in his mutated form), but Karmi grabbed him. Hiro pleaded for her to fight Di's control, telling her she was the smartest person he knew, his friend, and that he cared about her. From Hiro's plea, Karmi regained some of her conscience so that she resisted Di's command to eat him, so Di sent Chris to finish the job. In an effort to protect Hiro, Karmi pushed him aside before fighting Chris, whose enhanced muscles enabled him to overpower her and pin her down. Just as Hiro was about to be transformed from Di's transdermal patch she had just placed on him, Liv awakened from her comatose state and used Di's phone to strip Chris of his enhancements. With Chris depowered into an average adult male, Karmi then proceeded to beat him into unconsciousness before Liv reversed the effect of Karmi's biochip. Restored to normal and totally spent, Karmi collapsed, prompting Hiro to rush over to catch her in his arms. Following the arrests of Di and Chris, Hiro walked to Karmi's lab to check on her but found everything boxed up and the lights turned off. He learned from Professor Granville that Karmi's parents had taken her away from the city as well as from SFIT, fearing for her safety. Hiro was saddened that he didn't get to say goodbye. Sometime later, Karmi wrote another Big Hero 6 fanfiction based on recent events, in which she portrayed herself as coming to Captain Cutie's rescue. Hiro happily read Karmi's latest fanfiction, in which she revealed her superheroine alias of "Lab Lady". Though not appearing physically, a picture of Karmi (as well as a photo of her in her mutated state) appeared on Megan's conspiracy board in "Hiro the Villain". Karmi had a brief cameo at the end of "Legacies", where she watched Hiro deliver his speech about Tadashi during a graduation ceremony at SFIT on her laptop, smiling at the touching tribute. Trivia *As part of their rivalry, Karmi and Hiro constantly take embarrassing photos and videos of each other. *Karmi can play the guitar. *While her character doesn't specifically exist in the Marvel Comics, another character similar to her does. Marys Iosama was the daughter of a renowned scientist who the Big Hero 6 were sent to protect along with her father from a supervillain who possessed people to commit her crimes. She was presented as a recurring supporter of the team, and was also shown to have a close friendship with Hiro Takachiho, as they both had a mutual love for technology. Appearances Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Mutants